Tears of An Angel
by TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover
Summary: 15-year-old Yuki lives in Karakura Town with her abusive mother. One day, a strange boy joins her class and appears to befriend her. Yuki thinks he knows more than he lets on... Rated T for abuse and dark themes, eventual HitsugayaxOC


**Tears of An Angel **

**Chapter 1**

**Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie  
>It cant be true<br>That I'm losing you  
>The sun cannot fall from the sky<strong>

** ~Tears of An Angel, RyanDan**

**...**

His eyes. That was what she first saw. No, you heard it right. It wasn't his head of white, messy hair or his short stature. It was those turquoise eyes; they were so deep and piercingly blank at the same time. They looked like they held hundreds of years of wisdom, yet he looked so calm it was almost… bored.

Then there was the piercing quality of them. If he put those eyes loose on your own, it felt as if he looked straight into your soul. It was unnerving and very, very cold. What made his eyes like that? Did he do it on purpose? Drive people away? One thing was for sure, though. He had an air of superiority and authority. He told you to do something; you simply had to do it. Like her mother's air, but hers was angrier and more violent.

Those eyes of his told many stories, she could tell, but it was like looking at long rows of shelves completely filled to the brim with books; the books without titles on their spines. It was incredibly annoying.

When his eyes met mine however, his eyes showed confusion and shock before quickly returning to normal. Sure, it was just a flash, but she saw it when no one else did.

"Please, Hitsugaya-san, sit next to Yuki." My sensei said to the new kid, "Yuki, raise your hand."

Still looking out the window, I raised my hand. I couldn't care less about the new kid; the only thing that bothered me was that he actually had to sit next to me. 'Great,' I thought, 'someone else who judges me.'

The whispers around the class instantly started up again, having paused when they heard he would be sitting next to _her._ I absently touched my necklace, the symbol of 'ten', and ignored the whispers as my sensei started the lesson, which I completely tuned out.

Ah, the joys of winter. It's cold outside, there's snow on the ground, and it's nearing Christmas-time. The latter, however, gave me no interest. I wasn't planning on giving anyone gifts as other people weren't planning on giving me any, so I had no one. I, however, was content with the cold. While the others whined and complained, I simply stood and smiled. Whenever I walked outside into the cold, I would inhale deeply, happy that chilly air was filling my lungs.

The bell rung, signaling lunch and the end of the lesson. I could easily daydream about the cold and the snow, so it was no surprise. I had no interest in the class, so school was merely an annoying buzzing at the back of my head as I woolgathered.

I stood up, packing my things quickly so I could get out before the teacher caught me.

"Yuki!" my sensei called right before I left the room. I cursed under my breath and turned.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked, walking up to her. The sensei frowned at me and I got ready for a scolding, which I happily tuned out.

"... if you don't pay attention then I'll be sure to report this to your parents!" the sensei threatened. Suddenly, she sighed and looked at me sadly, "You used to have such good grades. Is something going wrong at home?"

Gosh, she finally had the balls to bring something up. It'd been more than a year since it had started and she just brings it up now?

"No," I said, smiling in reassurance, "I've simply other things to think about." Sensei frowned again.

"What would that be?" she asked. I turned my gaze to the view outside the window. I smiled widely, showing my pearly white teeth. It had begun to snow!

"The weather." I answered simply, "I love the cold weather and I can't help but daydream about it." Sensei looked confused as I walked out of the room with my books. I made my way to the roof to relax in the cold while lunch went on. I had no money, so I didn't have any lunch.

I walked out onto the roof, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath. The snow looked simply heavenly.

None of the students would dare come out onto the roof for lunch thanks to the cold, so it was completely desolate. Not that I minded.

"Yuki was it?" a boy's voice asked. I jumped, spinning around to find the voice. There, nearly invisible, leaned a boy I'd never seen before. He was probably the new kid, Hitsugaya something. I paid no attention to his appearance other than his turquoise eyes.

"Yes." I answered, relaxing slightly but staying tense.

"Might I ask what you are doing on the roof while it is below zero and without a coat on?" Hitsugaya asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Might I ask you the same question?" I retorted, frowning. Hitsugaya stood in the school uniform, a t-shirt and tan slacks. He looked just as comfortable as I did, which was quite surprising.

"I am not bothered by the cold." He answered simply, continuing to eye me carefully. Why was he looked so closely at me? What did he expect from me?

"Neither am I." I answer his question tonelessly.

"Why are you up on the roof during lunch?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"I always come up here for lunch. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"You do not appear to have any sort of food with you." He answered. Damn it, he's too smart for his own good. Can't he just leave?

"The point?" I asked.

"Do you not have enough money for lunch?" he asked, evading my question.

"Yes, I seem to have forgotten my lunch money." I lied.

"I can lend you some money if you want." He offered. I immediately smile and hold my palms out.

"Please, I can't take your money." I said frantically, "It would be incredibly rude!"

"Just like her…" he murmured to himself. I frowned lightly.

"Did you say something?" I ask him. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. I sit down against the wall across from him and pat the snow next to me. He eyes me carefully but sits down next to me.

"So, where are you from?" I ask him.

"I actually come from the other high school in the area. I transferred because the classes here were better." He answered, "I live in Karakura town."

"I trust you'll be staying here until you graduate, right?" I ask him. He nodded. I smiled absently, looking up towards the cloudy sky.

"That'd be nice." I murmured.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I haven't had someone talk to me like a normal person in quite a long time." I told him, "It's always nice to have a friend, ne? It hurts to be all alone and not be accepted by anyone. Being different is tough." Why the hell did he feel so trusting?

He nodded, showing he understood. Not surprisingly since he had a strange appearance. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind.

"How old are you?" I asked him, curious. He scowled.

"I am 15, I am merely small for my age." He said angrily, "I am _not_ a grade-schooler!"

"I didn't say you were." I answered absently, giving him a small smile, "I am also 15."

We chat absentmindedly for awhile, me learning small things about him, like how much he loves watermelon. The bell rings in the distance, signifying the end of lunch. I stand up.

"I will see you tomorrow, seeing as we have different afternoon schedules." I said, waving goodbye as I walked back inside.

The rest of the day seemed incredibly boring in comparison. I found myself pondering over Hitsugaya Toshiro more than the weather. There were very many questions that went unanswered. Why did he seem so familiar to me? I would've obviously remembered someone who looked like him, so why did he seem so damn familiar? It frustrated me greatly, but it made me happy.

I trudged home slowly, wanting to savor the perfect weather as well as prolonging the time spent away from that hellhole. I felt as if someone was following me though, but whenever I turned to look there was no one.

"I'm home!" I yelled into the house as I walked in. My mother appeared in the doorway to the living room, stark-drunk.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked me, slurring her words. A bottle of sake in the right hand caught my attention.

"I was at school." I answered simply, "How was your day?" She frowned at me.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she growled, "There are dishes to wash and a house to clean. You don't have time to ask me how my day was. Grab me some painkillers."

She hobbled back into the living room and fell face-first onto the couch, dropping the bottle of sake on the floor.

I sighed and got her painkillers from the cabinet. I managed to coax her to drink the pills with some of the sake left in the bottle and started cleaning the house.

It was nearly 10 PM when I was finished. I dragged myself, exhausted, to my bedroom. I began on my homework, which was ridiculously easy, and finished within the hour.

I lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I could go outside but… mother was probably sleeping off her hangover downstairs, much too risky. I grimaced as I remembered the last time that happened and unconsciously rubbed my ribs. I sighed and changed, curling into a ball under the covers, and attempted to fall asleep.

I automatically woke up before dawn and began to get ready. I pinned my black hair up so it didn't stay up in my face. I pulled on clean white jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt.

I gathered my things and dared to go downstairs as quietly as possible. I was just passing the living room when a strong hand clutched wrist, pulling me back.

"You little bitch!" she hissed at me, slamming me into the ground with a loud thud. I immediately cowered, trying to fend off the blows with arms, but she just twisted my arms, making me cry out in pain.

"I'll make you pay…" she murmured into my ear evilly. She pinned my arms against the wall and began to kick my ribs with impossible strength. I hissed in pain every time the hit connected, but otherwise sat quietly. She suddenly stopped, let go of me, and collapsed on the couch, fast asleep.

I shook quietly, trying to calm myself down from the attack. I slowly felt around. Heavily bruised ribs, arms, and wrists. Luckily I wore a long-sleeved shirt today, so I could just leave. I quietly tip-toed past my mother, careful not to put too much tension on my sore ribs, and left the house.

The sun had just begun to rise, so it was maybe around 6 AM, still much too early to go to school. I sighed heavily and instead made my way towards the local clinic.

"Excuse me?" I called out into the seemingly empty Kurosaki Clinic, "I would like some medical supplies if there are any for sale." I walked inside and heard a commotion from inside one of the doors. I opened the door to find a middle-aged, brown-haired man attempting to tackle a boy I knew all too well. Damn it! Should've known it was him.

"Excuse me, Ichigo?" I called out to him. Both men froze in their attempts and turned to me. Ichigo looked surprised while the other man began to glomp me, forcing me to fight off a wince.

"Another lady-friend of Ichigo's?" the man asked excitedly, "You seem to have become quite popular with the ladies, Ichigo!"

"I am merely an acquaintance. I presume you are his father, Kurosaki-san?"

"So polite too!" Ichigo's father squealed, "She is a perfect lady, just like you Masaki!" Ichigo's father then walked up to a large photo of an orange-haired woman on the wall. I blinked several times, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Well…" I said slowly, "I was wondering if you had any medical supplies for sale. I've run out of my own."

"Of course we do!" his father cried out, taking her hand and escorting her out of the room, "I have a great number of medical products for you to choose from! Just call me Isshin."

He led me to a room filled to the brim with medical supplies.

"I just want bandages, rubbing alcohol, swabs, painkillers, and some ointment." I told Isshin. He immediately went through the room with practiced ease and gathered some of everything, plopping it all in a bag and giving me the price of them all. I grabbed my wallet and gave him the required amount, frowning when I saw how little money I had now. I'd have to make mother go to her work and earn us some money soon if not get a job myself.

"Thank you for the help." I said, bowing slightly to Isshin, who gushed over me. I made my way to the door when someone unexpected appeared at the top of the stairs. I stopped and turned when I saw him, confused.

"Hitsugaya?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

**...**

_Holy crap! Alright, I started writing this because I was uber-bored and had absolutely no inspiration on my other story, Victim of Fate. I am pretty damn proud of this!_

_Sad part is, it took me over 2 hours to write this pathetic piece of a first chapter. It's only like 2,200 words long. T_T_

_So, the story is named as it is because of what I was listening to -basically- the entire time I was writing this._

_There's a pretty convenient quote up there that has both a name and a face as to who wrote the song, and if you like sad/mushy stuff, that's the song you should listen to. It was written by the two artists after their little 4-year-old niece died of a brain tumor._

_R&R is appreciated since I honestly have no idea what the hell i'm doing for this one._


End file.
